gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Canard Pars
Canard Pars is a character from Gundam SEED X Astray. He was a member of the of ZAFT and pilot of the CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 until the end of the war. History In September C.E. 71. He was a failed prototype of the same "Ultimate Coordinator" project that produced Kira Yamato, and the only one who had survived. To prove that he was not such a failure after all, he went on a quest to kill Kira. Although he is a failed Ultimate Coordinator clone, his abilities are still comparable to regular Coordinators or even higher. Canard was found by a group of scientists and brought to a research facility, where the scientists tried to find information on his abilities by torturing him and doing other cruel tests. They often used word "failure", which left behind multiple scars in Canard's soul. When Canard was young he had escaped from the research facility once. During his escape he met a mysterious man with black hair, and this man told him about the existence of Kira Yamato. He also told Canard about the research facility up in the Mendel space colony and how he is a failure. In Cosmic Era 73 it is revealed that the mysterious man was none other than PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Dullindal. Gundam SEED X Astray From words of Artemis commander Gerard Garcia, it is actually hinted that Canard was found by members of the Eurasian Federation which then made him a special operative and saving his life on this way. In battle, Canard was known to use his Hyperion Unit 1's "Armure Lumiere" beam barrier to turn his mobile suit into an indestructable target that would distract the enemy, allowing his comrades to take them out using their TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armors (which under normal circumstances were easy prey for ZAFT's mobile suits). When the Earth Alliance acquired the N-Jammer Canceller technology, Canard was determined to upgrade his mobile suit with it, so that he would have no constraints on his "Armure Lumiere" beam barrier. He fought against Al Da Flaga clone Prayer Reverie, pilot of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought, trying to obtain the N-Jammer Canceller several times. Canard later destroyed Hyperion Unit 2, piloted by Balsam Arendo when he deserted the Alliance. He then refitted his Hyperion Unit 1 with a N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear engine that he got from the Ptolameus lunar base. In the end, Canard was defeated by Prayer, but did not die; Prayer protected him from the explosion of Hyperion's overloading reactor and apparently died shortly after due to flaws in the cloning process. Canard shortly thereafter switched sides to the Junk Guild and piloted the rebuilt Dreadnought Gundam, the YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H. By late C.E. 73, he had left ReHOME and formed a mercenary group with his Dreadnought H, reunited with his special forces comrades (who had deserted the Eurasian Federation alongside him) to form Mercenary Unit X. Shortly after the end of the Bloody Valentine War, Canard finally saw Kira Yamato at Reverend Malchio's orphanage. As Canard rushed towards an unaware Kira, finally being able to fulfill his goal of killing him, he suddenly stopped, looked into Kira's eyes, turned around and walked away, finally deciding to abandon his quest and move on with his life. He then makes an appearance in the second manga of Gundam SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Gundam SEED VS Astray He again appeared in Chapter 10 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray, interfering with the fight between ND HE and Rondo Ghina Sahaku, piloting the YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H. His role however is unknown but it was stated that he was searching for the real Prayer Reverie. Notes Canard Pars was voiced by Souichiro Hoshi in the video game "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Generation of CE", which is fitting since both of Hoshi's roles, the other being Kira Yamato, are the only surviving products of the Ultimate Coordinator project. Pars, Canard